


Scared to be Lonely

by sammy_410



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, Fake Love, Fun fact: I was originally going to write fluff, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry jaeyong, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, faking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_410/pseuds/sammy_410
Summary: Taeyong thinks that there is something inside both of them that doesn’t want to leave the other and that thing isn’t love.





	Scared to be Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Scared to be Lonely by Martin Garrix Ft. Dua Lipa  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, this isn't proofread. I'll proofread it when I have time.

Taeyong feels the bed dip slightly and a muscular arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to Jaehyun. The brunette nuzzles his head into Taeyong’s neck and Taeyong stiffens at the action but quickly relaxes himself. Jaehyun’s warmth calms him down a little from how he previously felt. It’s times like this where Taeyong doesn’t believe that the events that take place everyday even happen.

Those arms that are securely wrapped around his waist just slapped and punched him thirty minutes ago. Those lips that are ghosting on his neck yelled horrid insults and made false comments. This room which is quiet was filled with screaming, fighting, doors slamming shut, and crying. Taeyong doesn’t remember why the fights started happening, neither does Jaehyun, all he knows is that one day they were fine but the next they were at each other’s throats.

The first fight, like every other fight they’ve ever had, was unnecessary. It was over the fact that Jaehyun stopped doing special things for Taeyong, making the black haired boy feel as if Jaehyun didn’t love him as much as he used to. It started off fine, Jaehyun reassured Taeyong that he still loved him the same but didn’t have time to do special things for him. It eventually took a disastrous turn. Taeyong started yelling and Jaehyun followed suit. Jaehyun ended up throwing a vase and leaving the house for a couple of hours while Taeyong stayed home and cried. By nighttime, it seemed as if they had made up because they were cuddling in bed but that wasn’t the case. It’s gotten to the point that they can’t even go a day without fighting.

Taeyong remembers when their relationship was great, when they weren’t fighting at all. How Jaehyun would smile and show Taeyong his cute dimples because he was genuinely happy to be with him not because someone else was watching them. How they would hug and kiss each other just for the sake of it and not just to look like they had a functioning relationship. When Jaehyun cuddling him in bed after a long day felt comforting rather than forced. When he could actually say that he loved Jaehyun without feeling like he was lying.

Taeyong often wonders why he and Jaehyun are still together anyways and he knows the brunette wonders the same. Neither one of them is happy with the other and nothing’s stopping them from ending their relationship. Well, nothing physical. Taeyong thinks that there is something inside both of them that doesn’t want to leave the other and that thing isn’t love.

Taeyong turns around to face Jaehyun who is wide awake. Jaehyun gives Taeyong his forced smile which breaks the black haired boy’s heart everytime he sees it. “Jaehyun,” Taeyong starts, “Is the only reason we’re still together, the only reason you’re holding me right now, because we don’t want to be lonely?”

Jaehyun hesitates with his answer, not sure to tell the truth or just blatant lies. “No, it’s because I love you even though there are a couple flaws in our relationship.” Both of them know he’s lying, it’s obvious, but Taeyong smiles regardless.

“I love you too,” Taeyong lies as well and pecks Jaehyun’s lips before turning away from him again. The kiss didn’t have that spark like it used to, it was forced just like everything else in their relationship.

 _We really are scared to be lonely._ Taeyong thinks to himself as he falls asleep in Jaehyun’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm sorry for this. Thank you for reading this anyways.
> 
> If anyone is going through anything like this, please try to get out of that situation, hopefully you'll be able to.
> 
> Bye~


End file.
